degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 6- Apple Bottom Jeans
Main Plot: Katrina ("One girl revolution" by Superchick plays as Katrina does her routine) Catherine: Wow. Sweetie name please. Katrina: Katrina Johnson. Catherine: Oh ok. Katrina: So how did I do? Catherine Good. But I'll post up results tomorrow. Opening Sub Plot: Everyone (The next day) Rain: (Picks up 2 notes) ''Holy haiku. Lindsay: ''(gasps) ''It is totally for you. Rain: What? Nuh uh, no guy wants a goth girl. Lindsay: Look you're prettier than Jennifer, Angelina and Catherine put together. Same goes for Chandra and Monica. Besides Trent wouldn't go for shallow, show offy, snobby, selfish, spoiled rotten girls. Rain: Trent? Wow. Or for you from Jeff. Lindsay:(blushes and giggles)'' Ooh yay! Rain: Besides he's extremely nice to you. He may like you more than Angelina. Lindsay: Oh relax. Rain: If he could write poems. Lindsay: Oh and Trent's good at poems? Rain: Yeah, he's a poser too. Lindsay: You should talk, you're more likely emo. Ursula: Uh ladies. Lindsay and Rain: STAY OUT IT! Rain: Hey! I deserve a chance at this. Lindsay: You had your first kiss at summer camp when we were 14! Rain: Well you did too when you got all thin! Besides you got more dates than me! (The note rips in half; gasps) Lindsay: You ripped it! Rain: I did not you did! Lindsay: Y'know what? Rain: Well 2 weeks one of us drives the other around. Lindsay: Fine, I'm up for that. (pause) Down with that whatwever. Main Plot: Katrina Katrina: I really hope I get a spot. Seth: For cheerleading. Katrina: No the glee club, yes cheerleading! Skye: Well I don't see a big damn deal about it. It seems like some made up sport so guys can watch girls in tight ponytails, tight midriffs and tight skirts shake their pom poms, bazoombas and asses. Katrina: I look good in that type of attire. Jet: Yeah Skye don't be such an activist. At least leave cans on the floor. Skye: I'm an enviromentalist, acticist and vegetarian. Jet: Whatever I just dozed off at asses. Katrina: No! Oh fuck no! Skye: You're not on it? Katrina: No, I'm going to talk to Catherine. (Katrina sees Catherine talking to Joey) Katrina: Catherine? Catherine: Excuse us Joey. What? Katrina: You said I was good. Catherine: Karissa. Katrina: Katrina! Catherine: Honey, not everyone gets a spot on the squad. But you do get a special position. Katrina: Really? Catherine: Yeah you do. Third Plot: Rain Ursula: Forget Lindsay. Rain: Urs, she's been my best friend since second grade we got into a fight over a haiku. Ursula: Haiku, schmaiku. Rain: Well love poems I can get over by writing a dark poem. Ursula: Damn for that poetry slam? Rain: It may be facist but, I'm artistic. Ursula: It's good. Rain: Thanks. Sub Plot: Everyone. Lindsay: Where did you find that? Trevor: I thought maybe Arden wrote it. Chloe: Oh puh-leez, Jet wrote it to me. Lindsay: Ugh freshies! Hey Jeff. Jeff: Lindsay, you look fit. Lindsay: Thanks. Seen this? Jeff: Sorta, did you write it? Lindsay: No I thought you did. But what describes romantic to you? Jeff: If in the ocean dolphins formed a couples name and a heart. Lindsay: Aww. Rain: Ooh you lost. Trent! Hey! Trent: Hey, wow that is a great haiku. Rain: I thought it was from you. Trent: No. Chloe: Ha! Lindsay: I'm so sorry. Rain: Me too. (Rain and Lindsay hug eachother) Trent: Rain, Lindsay tell us what's up? Rain: We stumbled across a haiku, someone wrote somethin'. We investigate next week. Main Plot: Katrina Karissa: Nice head. Joy: Yeah wolfy. Katrina: This thing is hot and sweaty. Look at my hair. Skye: It's blone, sparkly and pretty. Seth: Why are you wearing that? Katrina:I talked to Catherine she said she had a special position for me. Mascot was it probably. Jet: Hey gu-- Oh what smells like sushi? Katrina: Hi Jet. Sheridan: Whoa. Katrina: I am not giving up though. Third Plot: Rain Principal Seymour: Rain Collins you're up next. Rain: Somewhere within the marrow A path to longer life oil inside preserved The distillation that lies inside We’ll fight through the flesh I’ll prod and hack your precious eyes With this good spirit Hung in suspension The spirit above body I caught the thought in mid air Tincture of your blood I heave you hourglass I add more days to my end Lying in you are the secrets a body that keeps all the sources of an elixir Human cannibalistic alchemy Flesh is cleansed from its salts The white pure evolves through the burnt flesh I’ve got a piece of you with me My sweet elixir Like a dreamer catcher I’ll separate you from breath and soul. Thank you. Jennifer: I'm scared. Jillian: Wow. Chandra: Freak! (The next week; monday) (ON P.A. "Rain Collins to the office") Rain: (Walks into the office) ''Yes? Principal Seymour: ABout your poem, it was found intense. Rain: Wha-- who are you the FCC? Principal Seymour: I suggest you do something else. Rain: Principal Seymour, that's reality. I was expressing myself. Principal Seymour: Good but do it in another way or you can't participate in any other activity agian. You can go now. Rain:(Walks out of the office) I am not going down without a fight. Jeff: Rain, what's wrong? Rain: Seymour called my poems intense who the fuck would complain to her about it. Lindsay: Chandra, she called you a freak. Monica too. Rain: We are sooooooo getting revenge on them. And protest. Sub Plot: Everyone Jet: Why would I write this? Chloe: Well you have some niceness in you. Jet: That is too mushy a girl or gay guy must've written it. Arden: Shut it! ''(Students break out in arguments) Trevor: Stop it! It was I who wrote it. A man who loves, lost and a certain girl. Arden: Who? Trevor: You. Arden: Trevor, that's sweet. Rain: You wrote that? Oh my god. Arden: But I'm sorry, I'm with Jet. Maybe someone else but until we possibly break up. (Arden kisses Trevor) Trevor: Jet, you lucky son of a bitch. Main Plot: Katrina Katrina: Sorry I'm late. Catherine: It's fine, but you have to be mascot still. Karissa: You bitch! You're just jealous! Jealous that a she might be even better than you. Catherine: You are all so alike. Karissa: Stop comparing me to my sister! Catherine: Well she is mascot cause I pick it, I'm captain, not you! You may be student council president but you're still pathetic weedhead. Karissa: Shut up. Let's go. Third Plot: Rain Monica: My locker! Chandra: Who---?! Rain: Seymour! Trent: You can't ban students from events for expressing their individuality. Mia: Yeah. Ursula: If you ban Rain, you ban us too. Lindsay: Yeah. Principal Seymour: Fine. It wasn't my idea some studentss told but I can't tell who. Rain: Oh, that's fine. Chandra: Your storms are so gone! Main Plot: Katrina: Adrina: You the mascot girl? Katrina: Yeah. Skye: Katrina meet Adrina. Hey that rhymes. Katrina: Hi Adrina. Adrina: Hey. We are gonna get back at that bitch. Katrina: Yeah? Adrina: Absolutely. Skye: She is going down hard! Adrina: ''(Laughs maliciously) ''This oughta be good. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts